What I've Done, The Story Behind The OSSN
by AngryGothChick
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the OSSN?A lot of things have been left unsaid,as well as questions.As a former member,maybe I can help out. Rated T for now,to be safe.This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.
1. What's There To Say?

The OSSN…what's there to say about it?

Well,if you've been to our site,you probably gone to get help for homework, planned on becoming a full member or you did become a full one. But, no matter how you are connected to the site, you probably had the same first thoughts as I did. That they have a LOT of great ideas for helping others, and are nice people. And I know if you are reading this,you probably seen Fi's website and blog on the OSSN and what she found. But now, I guess you are wondering how I fit into this.I'll just cut to the chase now and not ramble off the topic.I'm a former member of the OSSN and what Fi said is just a tiny fraction of what went on. Let me explain.I'll go through my experience with the OSSN. Well,try to. My memory of a few things are very fuzzy.

*sighs*

But I'll try. Let's go back to the very begining. Seven months before my encounter with Jack and his family,and before the almost fateful day when they nearly became full members. And when I would dream about becoming a member and the day it came lets begin…


	2. Se7en Months Earlier

_Seven Months Earlier…_

It was a typical Thursday afternoon and I had just gotten home from school.I was a high school freshman at that was a great of the best school years of my life.I was stressed out from finding out I had failed another algebra test , and all I was looking forward to was getting home and chilling out Pete. He was one of the only real friends I had. Let alone one of the only very bright was down to earth and other friends were how you say….rather eccentric?And if the name 'Pete' sounds familer to you,then you probably heard about my brother,Pete who is also a former OSSN ,skinny,rather pale and had curly brown almost looked like twins,except I was shorter and I had a light tan. And that he was a year older than was sixteen and I just turned would tell be how he was so pumped to becoming a full member the next summer,and I had plans about becoming one as parents were in the kitchen talking,and I went downstairs to see if Pete was there. He was probably out tutoring Tim David,a classmate of mine who was barely passing geometery.I went down the stairs to the basement and threw my backpack in the corner and kicked my sneakers off.

~*~What I've Done~*~

"Pete,you here?"I called out

"Yeah,I'm in my room."the voice replied.

I grabbed a can of Monster from the fridge and went for Pete's room was green and has anime posters on the walls and had shelves stocked with video games,movies and from science fiction to mangas. He was sitting at his oak desk,and was reading one of his mangas,and drinking a Coke.

"Hey sis,how'd you do on your test?"asked Pete

"Not that great."I said

"That's alright."he replied"As long as you did your best is all I care about."

"Well,how's helping Tim going?"I asked,sitting beside him.

"Great,actually."said Pete"He shot up two letter grades."

"That's good."I said

"Are you excited for the OSSN meet coming up?"asked Pete

"Yeah,"I said"But I'm concered that my grades won't get me in."

"We can fix that."said Pete"And I think they can make an exception."

"Did you meet anyone at the OSSN yet?"I asked

"I met a few."said Pete"They seem like nice people. Especially these two girls,Page and Rita."

"Someone has a little crush!"I teased

Pete just rolled his eyes and was just so great.I don't know where I'd be without him. He's just an inspiration to was an amazing friend,brother and tutor. Although it takes a while to drill things into my schooling,me and Pete did a lot 'besides that. We'd play basketball all the time in the park,make funny videos and just be to mention how protective he was over me. But in the good. He'd always look out for me. It was like he was my angel. Well,the month had gone by really fast and it was time for our induction ceremony was here and grades had improved just in time. Pete went with Page,and I went with a younger student. Dominic was one of the newest recruited members,and was the younger cousin of Brent,who's originally from California. You probably know Brent, most likely the same way you learned about the site. The day had came and my parents dropped me and Pete off in front of the OSSN building and at the front desk was Brent and Dominic,who looked almost exactly alike. Dom was listening to his mp3 player and kept to himself.

~*~What I've Done~*~

"Hey Brent."said Pete

"Pete and Hayley!"he smiled"It's so great to finally meet you in person."

"Ditto."said Pete

"Dom,don't be rude."Brent said"Introduce yourself."

Dom took his earplugs out and waved.

"Hi."he said

I let Pete and Brent talk and I guess they let me and Dom talk for the time being.

"Hi,I'm Hayley."I said

"Dominic."he introduced."Or just Dom for short."

The conversation got really awkward.I cursed myself for my shyness and awkwardness.I take it the same was for Dom. So I waited until one of us said something.

"You're gonna like the OSSN."Dom started

"I hope so."I laughed."Pete got me into wanted to be a member."

"Brent did the same thing."said Dom,with a laugh."But it's all good."

"I know I sound paranoid,"I started"But is there anything…I should know about?"

"Nothing really."said Dom."Why?"

"I guess it's just my paranoia."I said."Sorry."

"Don't worry."said Dom,putting his hand on mine."It's fine.I'll be with you for the ceremony,okay?"

"Thanks."I smiled

He smiled back,and I could see him blush a bit.

"Hey Hayley."I heard Pete say.

I turned over to him and to see what was up."It's about time."he said

"I'll meet you there."said Dominic.

I smiled and me and Pete went to get were both because of the ceremony,but because of the coming were going with some really cool people,and everyone else seemed really nice and down to earth.I was starting to think that Dominic had a crush on maybe I had the crush on that would have to wait for this ceremony was anything BUT normal…


	3. Night Of The Man Eater

~*~What I've Done~*~

I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember was following Brent into the elevator with Pete. Then it all just goes black. When I woke up, I was in a small room, laying on a black leather couch. The tan paint on the walls were chipped, and the lights dangling above me were dim. The floor was a bit dusty and the two doors were medieval like. They were wooden and had a board or plank that would go over and lock it. Pete was asleep on a chair next to me, and his head was resting on the wall. The door opened and Dominic came in and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"he asked

"What happened?"I asked

"You fell asleep." He replied.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked

"Not really." He said "But the reception is in about an hour. Brent wanted me to check and see if you woke up. You okay though?"

"I feel weird."I said "And I have this wicked headache. I feel a little tired too actually."

"You won't miss it after a while."Said Dominic said

"What?" I said, confused.

"What, what?" asked Dominic

"What did you mean by 'you won't miss it'?" I asked

"I already said too much." He said "Look, we'll talk after the reception."

"Dom, wait."I said, as he was leaving.

"We'll talk later." He said

"What did you mean by it!?"I asked

"It was a damn joke!" said Dom. "It's a little joke we have here, now calm down! We'll talk later."

Before I can say anything else, Dom left and Pete finally woke up.

"The induction ceremony is over already?" asked Pete

"I don't know."I said, unsure.

~*~What I've Done~*~

Thirty minutes passed and Pete and I were hanging out with other OSSN members. Brent, Dominic, Rita, Page and a local cheesy band that sponsors the OSSN. People were rocking out to the band, Moonlight Confessionals. They were playing some of their most popular works. "Sunken Love", "Moonlight" , "Dances With Demons" , "Johnny Briggs" and "Night Of The Wolves" just to name a people were staring at me and Pete. It was kind of creepy. Dominic and Brent were too. Page was with Pete, and Dominic was with me. But, seriously what's with the staring? Did I have something stuck in my teeth? Brent was looking too. And he was just smiling at me and Pete in the creepiest way. What the hell was going on here?

"Something's weird about these people." I told Pete

"Like what? Asked Pete

"They're staring at us." I said "And it's starting to seriously creep me out."

"They're just overly friendly." He suggested "Stop jumping to conclusions."

"Don't you think it's the least bit creepy?"I asked

"No, why?" asked Pete

"First, we wake up in a weird room."I started "Then Dom said something weird to me. And now they are staring at us. Something is wrong here!"

"Okay, and what did Dom say?" asked Pete

"He said something about not missing sleep."I said" Something 's not right."

"Stop overacting." Said Pete

Brent somehow was sitting across from us, and drinking some water.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Oh, Hayley is just a little paranoid today." Said Pete

"I'm not paranoid!" I said

"Then what's wrong?" asked Brent "Maybe I can help."

"What is up with this place?"I asked

"I don't know what you mean." Said Brent

"What did Dominic mean by 'you don't miss it after a while'?" I asked

"Oh Dom," Said Brent "What a joker! He's just kidding. It's an inside joke we have here."

"See Hay, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Said Pete

"Well, let's get this kicked into high gear." Said Brent , looking at his watch.

~*~ What I've Done~*~

I don't remember the rest of the night. All I remember was more music and food. Then, everything else is just so fuzzy to me. Brent never did take his eye off me that night. He grinned with joy for the most part. It was creepy. I KNEW something was wrong here! Pete went along with everything, like it was normal. We were officially members that night. But we weren't informed about my worst fears until the later. It all started the night of the reception. Pete and I were wiped out when we got home at about midnight. My folks were already asleep so Pete and I had to be quiet. The insomnia I had for days was strangely gone. I kicked my sneakers off and hit the sack. I was out like a light and I entered the dream world realm. It was weird. Everything was surreal, foggy and a little blurry. It looked like those dream sequences in the movies. I'm walking down a sidewalk, along an old road that seems to go on forever. I'm in a town that is dead and quiet. The sky was gray and cloudy, as if the sun was hiding from me. The air around me as cold and I felt chills rush up my spine. But I'm not alone. There are people around me. But they aren't talking. They pass by each other, and not caring. Their faces are warped and their eyes are blood red. It was if they were ghosts or phantoms. The buildings around me were mostly brick and almost all of them we're torn down. The ones that we're were covered in graffiti. There were no cars in this town. With the exception of an old blue and silver bus that dropped off and picked up the dead. It was creepy. On my walk, I was possessed by this deep urge. A hunger for blood . I couldn't fight the hunger I had. I seen someone walk past me. The person looked nothing like the others. This person was full of life and seemed worth it. The person was wearing a blue gray zip up hoodie , gray jeans and black sneakers. The persons scent was making it harder to resist. I knew right away I was dealing with a male. I followed the person like a scoundrel until I felt it was right. Then once, we gotten to an alley way, and the dead were gone, I struck. I lured him into my trap. He came in closer. I didn't see his face, maybe it was how cloudy and dark it had gotten. I pulled him to the ground and ripped out his throat with my fangs. I started draining him of his blood, and I couldn't stop. It was so rich. Something about the blood kept me going, and I didn't stop. A minute later, I stopped and threw up in a trash can next to me. I took in too much. I wiped the blood off my mouth and went to see who my victim was, now that I gained control over my bloodlust. Upon inspection, I was frightened to see I killed him. I unzipped his coat and pulled his hood back. I screamed in terror and fell back. I huddled in the corner, startled. There, dead on the ground… was Pete. My own flesh and blood. And I killed him. I stared at my blood covered hands and I seen what I had become. A monster. This has to have been my suspicions about the OSSN. I found a gun laying on the ground. I grabbed it, held it to my head and pulled the trigger. Then I woke up. Everything was so real. Pete. I ran to his room and banged on the door til he opened the door, and looked tired.

"Hayley, it's 6 AM." He yawned" What's wrong?"

I hugged him tight and just broke down into tears.

"I dreamed that I killed you." I said

"It was just a nightmare." He said

"Pete, something is seriously wrong." I said

"C'mon Hay." He said

"Believe me!" I said "I think something happened at the OSSN last night."

"You are overacting." Sighed Pete "Now, can you please let me get some sleep?"

"You didn't sleep?" I asked

"I had a hard time sleeping." He said "I think you gave the insomnia bug to me."

"That's what Dom said…" I said

"Hayley, you know what Brent said." Said Pete "It's just an joke they have. Me having insomnia has nothing to do with it. Now, go back to sleep or something."

Pete closed the door and I sighed and went off to my room. I knew what I was feeling. My dream. Pete's sleeping problem. And that thing Dominic said is still with me. What did he mean anyways? I knew all the pieces would fall into place soon. When was all I was wondering.


	4. The Awakening

I sat in my room, not saying or doing anything for hours. I didn't even notice how fast time was moving. It was around one in the afternoon when I got the call. Pete came in and tossed me the phone, and left. Probably back to sleep, since he looked so messed up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hayley, it's Dominic." The voice replied.

"Hey, Dom." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." He said "Brent wanted me to ask if you and Pete wanted to come over to help."

"I'm in." I said. "I'll check and see if Pete wants to. He's had a hard time sleeping since last night."

"He's just has a rough night." Dom said "He might have partied too hard."

I couldn't help but to laugh. Pete seemed too…nerdy? Him being a party animal wasn't typical. Oh well, I guess I had to trust him on that. And maybe that's why I was messed up.

"And plus, I want to talk to you." Dom said

"When should we come by?" I asked

"How about three?" Dom suggested

"We'll be there." I said.

"Can't wait." He said

I hung up the phone and walked over to Pete's room. Pete was laying on his bed, drinking an energy drink and reading one of his mangas. He turned to me and smiled.

"What's up?" he asked

"Brent and Dom were wondering if we wanted to work over at the OSSN today." I said

"You in?" he asked

"I am." I said"I was more concerned about you."

"Well, I'm okay." He replied

"So I guess we're going." I said

"When?" he asked

"Around three." I said

"Cool." He said

*~*What I've Done~*~

I changed out of my pjs and slipped into the jeans I wore the previous night, and a dark band shirt and a light jacket. Pete was wearing a pair of blue jeans, blue Puma sneakers, and a dark red long sleeved shirt. Pete and I got into the car and drove off down to the OSSN building, after we made a pit stop at the local Quik-Mart for coffee. We got there just in time, and Dominic was waiting next to the front desk for me. Brent was on one of the computers, most likely talking to new members or people on the message boards.

"Hey Hayley." Dominic smiled

"Hey." I said

"Hay, since when did you get a boyfriend?" Pete joked

I punched him in the arm and laughed. Brent called Pete over to talk. I guess it was an older member thing. Dominic took me by my arm and took me into a back room. I wonder what he was going to tell me, since he wanted to talk. We got into a small room, like the room where Dom woke me up. But it was more warm and open to be in. The walls we're a dark red color, and there was a large leather couch by the wall. A few brightly lit lamps, a few paintings, and book cases with almost five hundred books.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

Dom sighed and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Hay, sit down." He said, softly.

I listened and sat down beside him. Something was wrong with him. Did I say or do something?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No." he said "You didn't."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked

"I can't believe what I've done." He sighed

"What?" I asked

"I…I can't." he said

"Can't what?" I asked "Tell me?"

"I did something bad." Dom said "Something really…bad."

"Maybe we can fix it." I said

"We can't." he said

We had a long moment of silence. I didn't know how to respond to what was going on. But Dom broke the silence.

"Brent should have never made you a full member…" he said quietly

I jumped up in shock

"What!?" I said

"It's my fault." He said "I could have stopped him. But I gave in to temptation."

"Temptation?"I asked "Dom, what's going on here?"

"Look, it's too late." Dom said "But we can stop this from happening."

"What do you mean it's too late?"I demanded

Dominic stared at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Tell me."I begged

Again, he didn't say anything. I was full of anger and rage. Why was Dom lying to me? I throw all my anger at him and gripped him by his throat and pinned him to the wall, lifting him almost a foot off the ground.

"Dom, what the hell is going on here!?" I demanded

I dropped him and he fell to his feet. He rubbed his throat and pulled me to the corner, on the other side of the room, and put his hand over my mouth.

"Keep quiet." I whispered "Don't let Brent or the others here you. You and your brother have been in mortal danger since you came here. From the moment you got here, I wanted to save you."

"Save me?" I asked "From what?"

"I knew you we're catching on to what was happening here." He said "But I didn't want you to cause a scene."

"What are you getting at?" I asked

Dominic sighed.

"Do you believe in…vampires and the otherkin?" he asked

"Why?"I asked "No."

Dom leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Believe."

Then, it came to me. How weird they were. The staring. That nightmare I had. The whispering. No way…

"Do you mean…"I started

Dom nodded and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He said "It's my fault."

"How could this possibly be your fault?" I asked

"I was at your induction ceremony that night." Dom said "Brent said it would have been an honor to drink with him. I didn't want to, but I had to."

"Couldn't you have resisted?" I asked

"It's hard." I said "I was trying to go cold turkey. I would have came to you in person, instead of calling you, but I didn't want anyone from here to follow me."

"What do we do now?" I asked "Can we fix this?"

"I wish." Dom said

I turned away from him. The shock of hearing that I was now a vampire, hadn't sunk in yet. But now, I was angry that he didn't tell me sooner.

"The penalty for disloyalty is worse than death." He said" I didn't want to see what that would be if I wasn't loyal to Brent."

"He's your family." I said "He wouldn't."

"All us OSSN members are family now." Dom said "And we're family now too."

"But still, he wouldn't." I said

"I wouldn't count on it." Dom said "I heard an OSSN member in New York had to pay the price for being disloyal. I just don't know what happened."

"So this is why you are telling me in private." I said

"That and if I told you in front of people, you might over react and cause a scene."

I hit my head against the wall and sighed.

"Well, things will get better over time." Dom said

"Why am I turned?"I asked

"The OSSN is about recruitment and expansion." Dom said "And not all of us in the OSSN are bad people. Don't let people like Brent, Rita and Page let you think that."

"So what do Pete and I do?" I asked

"Live life as you normally would." Dom said "And act like we never had this conversation if others ask."

"Even Pete?" I asked

"Even him, unless he brings up the question." Dom said.

~*~What I've Done~*~

Dom and I left the room and Brent and Pete we're sitting near the hallway,talking.

"Let's get out of here, Hay." Pete said.

"You know you can't change what's in you." Brent said

"You know, fuck you." Pete said "I'm not buying this crap."

"Pete, stop."I said

"Just embrace it." Brent said

"That what?" Pete asked "That you people are just sick, messed up people? I'm out of here."

"You're officially members." Dom piped up "You can't just…leave."

Pete walked off and didn't say anything.

"He'll come around." Brent said "He's a smart kid. It's in the blood."

Brent put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped back. I stared into his eyes, which we're lightly glowing hazel.

"Don't touch me." I said

Dom put his arm around me and we left the building. Dom seemed to be the only person I could trust here. But now, I was having feelings for him. More than just a friend. I think I liked him. But now I was wondering if he liked me. Things we're going too fast now. I had a million thoughts rushing through my mind, but none were making sense. My head was starting to hurt. I was hoping Pete would come around. It was hard on both of us. Especially since Dom didn't want to do what he did. And that he was risking his life for me. Now the only thing I cared about was if, Dom liked me back.


End file.
